Deal
by Liv Tanner
Summary: "No, it is just me helping you out. No need to shake on it." She took his hand anyway. "Besides, if it were a deal, there should be something in it for me, shouldn't there?" Hayffie Bartender AU
The bar hadn't opened yet and wouldn't do for at least two more hours. The tables were empty and the whole place was dim, almost completely dark. It wasn't a pretty sight – at least not for Effie; she wasn't exactly friends with darkness, so she lost no time in running to the switch and turning on the lights.

"Afraid of the dark, princess?" a deep voice teased from the furthest wall.

Effie shrieked, a hand flying to her chest. When she finally located the man standing there, hands in his pockets and smirking with amusement, a confused frown took over her features.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, picking the rag lying upon the bar and a glass to dry it.

"Can't I visit a friend at work anymore?" he replied, walking towards her.

"You and I, Haymitch Abernathy, are not friends." She put the glass away and picked up another.

"Wow... And they say you're as sweet as they come..." Haymitch leaned against the bar. "C'mon, Trinket, I've come here every day for the past thirteen years and you've served me drinks for the same amount of time. We've told each other things I don't think we go around telling everybody. That has to make us something."

"It did make you something, alright." She put the glass down with entirely too much force. "It made you the hardest part of my job the moment I had to drag you out of the bar in order to save another customer's life. I was this close to get fired that night because of you."

"Okay, first of all, _I_ was saving _your_ life..."

"From what? A guy whose hands are too long he can't keep them from himself? I'm a female bartender, Haymitch. I deal with that sort of things all the time..."

"Well, you shouldn't."

"Well, it's just the way it is. And I don't need a knight in shiny armor; I can defend myself just fine, thank you very much."

"Right. Kitten has claws. Keep forgetting that." He rubbed his hand on his left cheek in mock pain and Effie couldn't help a smile at the memory.

"That happened four months ago, I don't think it hurts anymore..." she dismissed, going back to the third glass she was drying.

"Oh, but it does," he said. "You got a mean swing, sweetheart. You should make a living out of slapping guys who try to kiss you."

"You tried to _grope_ me, it's very different."

"I was drunk." He shrugged.

"When aren't you?"

"As a matter of fact, right now I'm not. Today's my 45th day, actually."

"Really? Are you keeping count now?"

"No. The guys in AA are."

That had her stopping her motions short.

"I thought you weren't coming anymore because Plutarch had banned you out or something..." she said, half impressed half incredulous.

"Well, that helped, too…"

"But why? I mean, there are other bars in town. You could have just stuck to one of them..."

"Tried. Wasn't the same."

"Liquor is the same everywhere."

"As an expert on the subject, you should know that no, it ain't. Somewhere else's view ain't this nice, either."

His eyes roamed down her body and followed the blush that crept up her cheeks.

" _And_ the girl said she was sick and tired of putting up with me and that I could go to hell for all she cares." he went on.

"Clever girl," she conceded. "Katniss, right?"

"Yeah. She also said that she didn't appreciate me calling her or the sister other names than their own when I come home drunk, and that if I liked this Effie character so much then I should act on it, and when I did I better be sober. Otherwise, I'd be just wasting her time."

Effie tilted her head to the side with a small, almost shy smile on her lips. She propped her elbows on the bar, leaning forward.

"Is that what you came to do? Act on it?" she asked softly, trying her hardest not to sound hopeful.

"Ask you a favor, rather," Haymitch answered, casting his eyes down.

"Oh..." She didn't manage to keep the disappointment out of her voice. "Ask away."

He cleared his throat. "My friend is getting married in three days and Chaff's in charge of the bachelor party. He wants to come here tonight and get Finnick drunk out of his mind to try and convince him to back down."

She smiled. That was something Chaff would do. "Alright... I can pull some strings with Plutarch and get the guys a good discount..."

"That'd be great, thanks. Problem is I'm coming too."

"You are not allowed in here..."

"Finnick can and will fix that."

"But you're not drinking..."

"That's when you come in. I need you to make sure my drinks have no booze in 'em."

Effie tried to keep a straight face. She really, _really_ tried. She even bit her tongue really hard but, in the end, she burst out laughing.

"Don't see the fun in that..." he scowled.

"I'm sorry, it's just..." she replied, wiping a tear off her eye. "In all my life, I never thought I'd hear _Haymitch Abernathy_ asking for a virgin..."

His face hardened. "Look, if you can't do it..."

"Oh, I will, don't you worry," she stated firmly, straightening her back in solemnity. "I swear on my life that no drop of alcohol will touch your lips tonight."

He rolled his eyes. "Trust you to make a big deal out of this..."

"It _is_ a big deal. I am very proud of you."

"You should join the club. Prim's in charge of the nametags. Katniss herself is over the moon with it. Well, as 'over the moon' as Katniss can be, anyway."

"Why haven't you told the guys you're sober, though? I am sure they will understand and be proud of you, too. They seem like the supporting type of friends..."

"Yeah, well... Let's say my mama taught me not to brag about something until it's done. I'm not done yet nor am I seeking for people to be proud. Not ready for the teasing, either."

A fond smile blossomed on her face.

"Well, then, your secret is safe with me," she said. "I will keep you sober _and_ your reputation untouched."

"So we have a deal?" he asked, offering her a hand.

"No, it is just me helping you out. No need to shake on it." She took his hand anyway. "Besides, if it were a deal, there should be something in it for me, shouldn't there?"

"There just might."

Haymitch tightened his hold on her hand and pulled her to him over the bar, his other hand going to wrap around her nape and his mouth crashing on hers.

The last time they had been this close to one another – four months ago, when Effie was trying to get him out of the bar and found herself trapped between him and the wall – the drunk groping and the smell of whiskey coming from his mouth had ruined the whole moment. Now, his hands weren't wandering anywhere near her butt and there was no smell to speak of, so she let herself melt in a kiss that took no time growing heated.

"I guess this is what's in it for you," he said a few moments later, when he pulled away to catch his breath.

"Deal," she whispered, and then leaned in again to seal it.

* * *

 _Hi, guys! Thank you so much for reading! I hope you liked it and let me know what you think in a teeny, tiny little comment. It would make my day :D_  
 _Lots of love and a big, fat (not to mention, free) hug,_  
 _Liv :)_


End file.
